New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures
New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring two sixth series episodes and four seventh series episodes all narrated by the series' UK narrator Michael Angelis, as well as one song. It was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2004. Description 2004/2009 VHS/DVD: PEEP! PEEP! It's so busy on the Island of Sodor that Sir Topham Hatt needs to bring in some new engines to keep the railway running smoothly. That means new friends and adventures for Thomas. Climb aboard and meet them all. There is Spencer, the fastest express engine the Island has ever seen. Meet Emily, the sleek green engine with the beautiful brass dome; and new friend Arthur, whose spotless record gets ruined when Thomas plays a trick on him. Don't forget cheerful tractor Jack and all of his construction crew friends. And come meet the big and mighty Murdoch, who is always looking for some peace and quiet, but who finds out what it means to have some Really Useful friends. Join Thomas and his new friends for trainloads of discovery and fun. Peep Peep! Episodes # Gordon and Spencer # Emily's New Coaches # The Spotless Record # Peace and Quiet # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Need Songs # Five New Engines in the Shed # Thomas' Anthem Bonus features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook (Version 2) * A Day at the Works Game * Really Useful Engines Game * Really Useful Places Game * Web Fun Trivia * The VHS and DVD release included a postcard of a character introduced in the video. * This is really the first US VHS to feature the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * This is the only US release narrated by Michael Angelis. * On the DVD, a trailer for Steamies vs. Diesels is featured. * When completing all three games on the DVD, the 10 Years of Thomas version of Thomas' Anthem is shown as a reward. * On the 2015 Double Feature re-release, Web Fun was removed from the bonus features section due to the drastic changes that occurred to the show's website between 2004 and 2015. * For this DVD Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook was included. Although it was taken from the Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures DVD, it also included the six new characters introduced in this release. * At the end of the feature, a link to the Thomas and Friends website is shown over a still image from the first series episode, Thomas Gets Tricked. Goofs * On some DVD covers, there appears to be a copy of Spencer behind him. Also, Knapford Sheds is not properly edited out from behind Harvey. * In Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook, Sir Topham Hatt mentions the time that Henry was bricked up in the tunnel, but the clip shown is from the fifth series episode, Something in the Air. * Writers Paul Larson, Jan Page, Phil Fehrle, Jonathan Trueman and Abi Grant are not listed in the credits. * In the DVD description, Jack is described as a tractor instead of a front loader. * A question in the DVD game asks "Who is most likely to be down at the quarry unloading cargo from Bulstrode?" where the answer is Cranky. This is incorrect as Cranky works at the docks. * Salty and Mavis have whistles instead of horns. * In the DVD menu, Salty is heard puffing and steam is shown coming from his cab. * Alfie is misspelled as "Alphie" at one point in the booklet. DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * New Friends for Thomas and Thomas' Trusty Friends 2-pack * New Friends for Thomas and Thomas and the Special Letter 2-pack * New Friends for Thomas and Spills and Chills Double Feature Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases